The subject matter described herein generally relates to extracting documents from a natural scene image taken with a mobile device.
Many mobile devices tend to take blurred low resolution images and as a result of perspective effects, for example, photographing a document at an angle, text embedded in the document may often be deformed, rotated and skewed. Typically, users taking these images may be constrained by the size, position and font of the embedded text. In this regard, the users may have to carefully align the text with guidelines or have the images sent to an operator that may prompt the users to manually confirm important fields.